A Queen and her Lovely Hand Maid
by SweetPyrrha
Summary: Weiss has decided who she wants to be her Queen, against what her advisers say but she never really listens to them anyways shes the Queen of Germany after all who needs them. Also, because of the holiday season I will be a little slow on pushing out chapter two of the Succubus story so bare with me I will be working on it slowly over the week.


Weiss Schnee, the Queen of the German Empire was bored, which was never a good thing for anyone really. When she was bored things usually ended in a war to gain land or she went on a hunt for traitors to her Empire. But this time she had plans for none of those, but instead she was going to get a wife. Her advisors had told her she needed someone in her life to help give her an offspring and with her ability for magic it thankfully didn't have to be a male. She could just use her magics to impregnate a woman with her child when they were married. Her advisors did have an eye for her honor guard Blake Belladonna, but she had already been married to her handmaiden's sister Yang Xiao Long. Wiess on the other hand had her eyes on her hand maiden, Ruby Rose. Ruby was beautiful, and she had at one-point saves Weiss from an assassin before Blake and the other guards could arrive. This had left an even better opinion on Weiss about Ruby making her really the only option to marry. Weiss made the agreement to herself, Ruby Rose would become her bride and that was that. Weiss snapped out of her thoughts as Blake called out her name.

"My Queen are you alright? You seemed to have been out of it for an hour now." Blake smiled up at Weiss as the Queen sat in her throne.

"Yes, I am fine Blake I was just deciding who I will marry." Weiss stood up from her throne and started to make her way towards the massive doors that had separated her throne room from the rest of her castle.

"May I guess who it is my Queen?" Blake smiled, and her cat ears twitched softly as she strode along side Weiss.

"Of course, but I assume you can already guess who it is, its not like I kept it a secret from you." Weiss chuckled out and the guards standing by the door opened it for the two women as they made their way to Weiss's bedchamber.

"Is it Ruby Rose, I was always hoping you two would be together you make such a cute pairing. Your children will be the cutest as well my Queen" Blake giggled a little and her smile grew more, she was being genuine with Weiss like she always was. She completely forgot that with a marriage between Weiss and Ruby it would make her royalty once again.

"You are correct as always, you should be my advisors rather then those old fools that haven been around for too long at this point. They wanted me to marry you, they even told me I should just forget that you are already married as well."

"Well my Queen if you want they could have an accident tonight on the way home." Blake spoke out in a whisper and pulled out her blade slightly. She seemed to be mad a little, but Weiss understood.

"Only two of them Blake, it will send a message to the rest of them. But if you mind I am going to tell Ruby my decision and well you can guess what else." Weiss smiled at Blake and opened the door to her bed chamber just as Blake bowed slightly and went off to make two of the advisors have a accident.

Weiss smiled to herself as she walked into her massive bed chamber, to which Ruby Rose stood at the foot of her large bed waiting for her. The younger girl smiled at Weiss as she bowed her head to her queen slowly, also giving Weiss an unobstructed view of her cleavage. Ruby even with her being younger then Weiss had larger breasts then Weiss which always made the queen quite jealous. However, with Weiss being in love with the women she didn't really care too much about her own size knowing that she and her mages were at work at trying to make body modification spells.

"Good evening my Queen was your day easy?" Ruby spoke out softly as she stood back up straight and walked over to Weiss. She already went to work taking off her elegant dress, letting the silks fall to the floor under Weiss.

"It was good my little Rose and I have some news for you as well, you are to be my bride and my well not king…. queen? Well that sounds no matter we can work it out later." Weiss shook her head and pulled Ruby into a deep kiss.

Weiss held Ruby up by the chin softly and her right hand went to squeeze Ruby's left breast firmly as she stole a kiss from her, making Ruby squeak and moan softly. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but it was amazing to both women. Weiss was the one to end it by pulling away in a small pant while she left Ruby in a deeper one. Ruby's face was flushed red completely and her eyes seemed to be hazed out as she snapped back to reality. Before Ruby spoke out she reached to her crouch grabbing at it and getting embarrassed a little as she was hiding something from Weiss.

"My Queen I am not worthy! I am only a simple hand maiden nothing more, but I would be lying to myself and you if I said I did not have feelings for you as well…. but I feel as if I still am not worthy of your love or hand in marriage."

"Nonsense and why are you grabbing at your crouch? Did the kiss already get you that wet my love?" Weiss smirked as she moved Ruby's hand only to grab at the younger women's crouch in return. To say she was shocked would be a understatement, she definitely didn't expect to grab a cock let alone one so big.

"Ruby you have a…. a really big cock…...how do you have such a big cock and why didn't you tell me" Weiss herself had never really blushed in her life, she had small blushes from time to time but this time her entire pale body went bright red as she continued to hold Ruby's cock.

"My Queen…. I meant to tell you sooner when Yang first told me of your feelings about me, but you entered into that war with the French and you seemed so distracted I didn't want to bring it up to you." Ruby blushed madly and her hands were locked to her sides as Weiss held onto her cock.

"Well I must say this makes my plans change a little as I wanted to make you carry my offspring, but it would seem you will be giving me the seed instead my little…. I mean big Rose." Weiss licked her lips and she let go of Ruby's cock only to push her onto her bed.

"Weiss…. I mean my Queen wait I am not ready!" Ruby gasped out and her blush only got worse as her cock made a small tent in her dress.

"Please keep calling me Weiss my love we are to be married, and Ruby trust me you don't need to hide your cock from me I will love it no matter what." Weiss smiled softly and lifted Ruby's skirt, she could already see the massive bulge in her panties.

"It's not that Weiss its just a little dirty, I haven been a little sweaty all day and it's a little musky down there." Ruby blushes and gasped as she felt Weiss pull of her panties. She even felt Weiss push her nose into her cock making Ruby throb even more.

"Don't tell anyone Ruby but I love it when girls have a little musky smell, and sweaty cock is some of the best I hear so you are perfectly fine for me to take right now."

Weiss's blush faded away as she calmed down and began to tease Ruby's cock a little by pressing her nose into her shaft a little and taking in her scent. She had a musky scent to her cock and it made Weiss even more horny. She took the cock into her left hand and began to slowly jerk it off as she sucked on the tip slowly. She wanted to see Ruby's reaction, but she remembered that Ruby still wore her dress, so for now she would have to only listen to Ruby's reaction. Weiss knew she was doing an excellent job as Ruby screamed out in pleasure just from her sucking on her tip, she had to be a virgin as well. So, Weiss went to work removing her hand from Ruby's shaft only to replace it with her throat as she took her massive meat stick into her throat, bobbing her head on it fast. Weiss gagged as well as she sucked on Ruby's cock hard and fast as she had never done this before, but she needed Ruby's seed badly.

"Weiss please don't stop it feels good! My cock feels so good and hot like something wants to come out!" Ruby screamed out as Weiss only went faster and harder the tip of the cock slamming into the deepest parts of Weiss's throat.

Weiss was a little shocked that Ruby didn't know what happens to her once her cock was played with too much, she was so innocent and pure Weiss had to have her. Weiss sucked on Ruby's cock as hard as she could, gagging even more but her suffering would be rewarded as Ruby filled her throat with her seed. It was just as musky as her cock was sending Weiss herself through the roof in pleasure squirting all over the floor. She pulled Ruby out slowly panting hard and holding her throat lightly. She felt a throbbing pain in her throat as she swallowed all of Ruby's seed. Ruby sat up worried that she hurt Weiss, she reached out for her queen and held onto her free hand tightly.

"Weiss are you ok, did I hurt you?" Ruby said out in a whimper as she felt extremely bad about hurting Weiss. But all Weiss did as a response was kiss Ruby on the lips and smile as she still needed a second to catch her breath.

"I am ok Ruby…. I just need a second ok you're really big undress for me my love." Weiss panted out and smiled at Ruby.

Ruby did as told throwing off her dress and throwing it onto Weiss's dress. Weiss blushed once again as she looked over Ruby's body mainly looking at her plump breasts. They were perky as well making Weiss even more jealous of her soon to be wife, she let go of her throat and grabbed onto Ruby's breasts and pushed her back onto the bed. She laid on top of Ruby and smiled down at her as she rubbed her pussy along Ruby's shaft as she massaged Ruby's breasts.

"You know Ruby I want to have big boobs like you, maybe once I have your child I will be as big as you without having to use magic." Weiss blushes and she pushed the massive cock into her virgin pussy making both women scream out in pleasure.

Ruby on the other hand though grabbed onto Weiss's hips and started to slam herself inside Weiss hard and fast her cock braking Weiss's hymen easily as the cock pushed into her womb. This made Weiss bleed slightly of course and feel pain but the pleasure out weighed it completely and she bounced against Ruby's thrusts as best she could. Weiss continued to grab onto Ruby's plump breasts as she kissed Ruby passionately, she loved Ruby there was no doubt about that and Ruby felt the same about her. Both bounced against each other's thrusts for hours without either cumming, both holding back till they couldn't hold it anymore. Weiss was the first to break though after hours of thrusting against Ruby's cock, she squirted yet again but all over Ruby's shaft this time adding to the slickness of her cock sliding into her womb. This made Ruby cum in Weiss as well filling her womb to the max, Weiss's womb expanded only slightly with all the seed in it fertilizing her egg.

"Ruby that's it fill me up! Make me have your child!" Weiss screamed out and fell into Ruby complexly riding out her orgasm as Ruby filled her up still.

After Ruby's cock finished filling up Weiss with its seed it fell out of Weiss's pussy soft. Both women panted hard and kissed each other on the lips softly as they both tried to catch their breaths. Weiss rolled off Ruby and pulled her into a hug as the younger women fell asleep in her grasp. Weiss giggled softly and kissed Ruby on the cheeks softly before falling asleep herself, both were in a deep sleep stain out completely for longer than they should. Ruby was the first to wake of course and went right to work on cleaning up the room as Weiss slept. Ruby made sure that the mess that they had made was cleaned up perfectly as well as Weiss had a new dress out and ready for her once she woke up.

"Good morning Ruby." Wiess yawned out and stretched out her limbs as she got out of bed and kissed Ruby on the lips.

"Good morning my Quee…... Weiss, I have gotten your dress ready and the room cleaned up besides the bed sheets." Ruby blushed at Weiss's kiss but kissed her back softly.

"Ruby your going to be a Queen soon you don't need to do this anymore, I will get a new hand maid to help me out, so you can live like the Queen you will be." Weiss smiled and went over to the dress Ruby had set out for her getting it on by herself with a little struggle, but she did it.

"Ok Weiss, should I go home quickly ang get my best dress?" Ruby asked doing her best not to go over to Weiss and help her.

"No go to my wardrobe and pick out a dress to wear, it maybe a little tight in the chest area but I want you to have one." Weiss smiled and adjusted herself and smiled at Ruby as the girl went to the wardrobe pulling out a silk black dress.

Weiss walked over to Ruby and help her get it on as best she could, but she had never had to help someone get a dress on. Once Ruby was in the dress Weiss held onto her hand and walked with her to the throne room to make Ruby officially her queen with of course no complaints from the remaining members of Weiss's court.


End file.
